


The Sun and the Moon by Setasuzume

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kimblee & Roy during the Ishbal War. Written for kink bingo prompt "hand fetish".





	The Sun and the Moon by Setasuzume

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Sun and the Moon by Setasuzume](http://suzume.dreamwidth.org/1445.html)  
**Length** : 0:04:30  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Sun%20and%20the%20Moon%20by%20Seta-suzume.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
